


Who Will Fight?

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, skinny love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skinny Love: <i>SKI</i>-nee luhv </p><p>n. when two people love each other but neither quite realises how much they love each other. So, instead, they keep hurting each other emotionally (sometimes physically too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Will Fight?

**Author's Note:**

> Because Birdy is one of my favourite singers ever. And yes, I have heard Bon Ivre's version as well and they are both lovely in their own ways. 
> 
> You might want to have a tissue handy. . . . Or a box of it.
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: This was written in early 2013ish so the writing is a teensy bit shit compared to my current standards (smut ones, even more so). I also didn't fully know what it meant to be in a releationship, dysfunctional or otherwise. You have been warned.

_Come on skinny love just last the year  
Pour a little salt we were never here _

 

 

Niall stares at the sleeping face of Harry.  Harry, his best mate, his first kiss (they had been eight and wondered what kissing was like), first love, first lover, and his first heart break.

In his slumber, Harry is oblivious to the world, lost in his little dream world. Niall has to admit, the younger boy with the famous curls looks like a proper angel when asleep.

 

 

_My my my - my my my - my my my my - my my ...  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer _

 

 

Where did it start to all go wrong? Was it that very moment when Niall had drunkenly leant in—years after their childish curiosity—close enough to touch, close enough for Niall to think that the other couldn't see what he was thinking about? The moment when their breaths mingled and they soon got lost in the wet, welcoming warmth of each others' mouths?

 

 

_I tell my love to wreck it all_  
_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall_  
_My my my - my my my - my my my my - my my ..._  
_Right in the moment this order's tall_

 

Or was it when he pressed his lips to Harry's plump ones again, when they had woken up in the same bed the next morning? Nothing had happened during the previous night, as they had passed out bladdered fully clothed.  But Harry hadn't pulled away when Niall's lips were hovering over his.  No, the younger boy had simply smiled dopily, sleep thick in his emerald eyes as his eyelids drooped down when their lips touched for the second time in two consecutive days.

 

 

_I told you to be patient I told you to be fine_  
_I told you to be balanced I told you to be kind_  
_In the morning I'll be with you_  
_But it will be a different kind_  
_I'll be holding all the tickets_  
_And you'll be owning all the fines_

 

It didn't turn into a full romance right away. Their friendship simply developed into something that allowed for more intimacy, more of sleeping in the same bed, and occasional chaste kisses on the lips that lasted a minute or two.

 

 

_Come on skinny love what happened here_  
_Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere_  
_My my my - my my my - my my my - my my ..._  
_Sullen load is full so slow on the split_

 

Eventually, one of them had braved up enough to ask the other boy out.  Their first date was nothing short of a memorable date neither of them could forget. They went out to a fusion buffet and fed each other the strange delicacies.  Afterwards, Niall stuffed himself with most of the dessert offered at the restaurant, much to Harry's adoration.

 Their destination post-dinner was a mountain top clearing. There was a thick tablecloth laid out on grass, right where there were no trees to block their views of the magnificent stars above. Niall can remember how he had thrown himself on the younger boy, peppering his face and neck with quick little kisses while he had his legs wrapped around the slim torso.

 Laughing, the both of them fell onto the fabric covered area, Niall eventually rolling off to gaze at the millions of diamondlike stars in the sky.

 "That star shining bright next to the moon?" Harry had said, "that's your star, Nialler. It's blue and super bright, just like your smile lights up my world."

 Niall couldn't think of a way to respond other than to roll on top of Harry again and kiss him until his head was spinning from joy and lack of air , which he really didn't mind.

 

 

_I told you to be patient I told you to be fine_  
_I told you to be balanced I told you to be kind_  
_Now all your love is wasted then who the hell was I?_  
_Cause now I'm breaking at the britches_  
_And at the end of all your lines_

 

 

It hadn't taken very long for things to escalate from there. Soon, they were constantly seeing each other, finding excuses to touch each other, and living at Niall's place. Only three months after that drunken kiss real kiss, Harry was finally moving into Niall's.

 

But they didn't stay in the sweet, nothing-can-separate-us phase for long. A month after the move-in, they had their first fight. Niall had gone out to hang out with Zayn, his ex-boyfriend from high school, and returned home pissed out of his mind at two-thirty a.m., his boisterous guffaw rousing Harry from his sleep. Harry had been worried sick, and seeing Niall proper plastered only set fire to his anger. To top it off, one of his mates had texted him a photo of Niall and Zayn full-on snogging. It had felt like everything was slipping right out of his hands.

He ran out crying and Niall followed him out into the street.  Harry was sobbing, feeling his heart into a million little pieces. But then Niall had hugged him tight, lips pressed atop his curls and stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

Niall kissed him as rain had begun to pour down on them, dousing them in mere seconds. When Niall pulled back, kept his forehead presses to Harry's, he whispered, "I'll never leave you alone. This I promise.  That was just a drunken dare and I should have known better than to accept it.  I know I can't fully make up for it but for all that matters, I still love you and no one else."

 

 

_Who will love you?_  
_Who will fight?_  
_And who will fall, far behind?_

 

 

That hadn't been the last of their fights. It had grown to be a routine of theirs. One of them would flirt or even kiss some other bloke (rarely a girl) and that night, they would have a screaming match by the door that ended with a passionate make-up sex against the door, the wall, whatever the nearest flat surface was. In fact, their very first sex together--first time for both of them--had happened after Harry punched Niall square in the jaw because he was seen kissing Zayn again. Their first time had been nothing but angry passion, marked on their skin with purpling bruises and red welts. The morning after, they had apologised to another, making up for it with a slow and sweet love-making.

 

 

_Come on skinny love  
My my my - my my my - my my my - my my . . . _

 

 

But everyone has their limit and Niall is certain that he is reaching his.

 

 

Last night was their two-year anniversary. They went out for a fancy dinner at Ivy's.  Niall loves seeing Harry in formal wear, him and his love for bowties. The dinner was excellent and the moonlit walk back to their flat was too. It was a clear night and Niall could see 'his' blue star shining next to the moon again.  Niall has been planning to propose to Harry for months now. Granted, Harry was still in uni for his law degree but at least Niall himself was done with his sound engineering degree. (He was planning on going into music industry.)

 Despite their constant arguments and fighting, they knew that their hearts were in the right place. Their love outshone every wrongdoing they have done against one another. 

But how could you forgive the man who had had a drunken hook-up with your best mate? Niall had only found out because one of Josh's mates had made a rude comment about 'Josh's bangin' skills other than the drums.'

 

Niall stormed away from Harry, ignoring his shouted pleas for forgiveness and went straight to Zayn's. They were just friends now, but Zayn had been always touchy feely. All those kisses between them that Harry got worked up over had been harmless.

When Zayn saw Niall at his doorstep, eyes red and puffy, his entire body shivering from the cold and his suit wrinkled from having run the two miles from the restaurant. Zayn immediately knew that Niall had fought with Harry again. He simply held on to Niall’s trembling shoulders as the small blond sobbed his heart out on his shoulder. Zayn just muttered sweet nothings into his ear, rubbing soothing circles on his back. He gently carried his once-boyfriend to the guest room and laid him down on the bed. Niall curled into a fetal position and wrapped his arms around his knees, his body still shaking form the force of his heart-wrenching sobs.

Hours later, at some godforsaken time in the morning, Niall slowly got out of his trance and looked around him.  Vaguely recognising that he was at Zayn's palce, he stumbled out of the room and walked out the door.

 

And now he found himself staring at the sleeping curly-haired angel. Whom he has always thought was the one for him. Whom he thought could love him and only him for the rest of their lives together. Whom he thought was perfect to him.

 But now, everything has turned into ashes of love that used to burn so bright.

 Niall lowers his face until he could count each individual lash on Harry’s long lashes. He presses gentle kisses all over the cream-coloured skin; on his brow, his temples, the tip of his nose, his cheeks, then finally his red, red lips.

 

 

_Come on skinny love  
My my my - my my my - my my my - my my ..._

 

As if out of a movie, Harry slowly blinks open his eyes. The emerald orbs shine even in the dim light, and when they recognise Niall’s blue one, they fill up with tears instantly.

“Niall, I . . . .” he begins.

 “Why?” asks Niall, his voice breaking.

 “It meant nothing. We were pissed and some idiot dared us to kiss. And one thing led to another . . .”

 “Was he a good fuck?” Niall spits out harshly.

 “I don’t remember any of it, and you know I love you, Ni.”

 “I don't--I don't know anymore, Harry. Do you really love me?”

 Niall's blue eyes stare into Harry's greens for a moment, challenging him.

 Harry opens his mouth and whispers, “’Course I do. I love you, Niall James Horan. You’re the only one for me. you’re the one who makes my heart race every time I see you in the morning next to me in bed. You’re the one who makes me happy just by standing by my side. You’re the one who makes me want to cheer you up when you seem sad. You’re the only who can make me forgive you just by a single look. You’re the only one for me. Please, believe that.”

 "Okay."

 

 

_Who will love you?_  
_Who will fight?_  
_Who will fall far behind . . . ._


End file.
